Once In A Blue Moon
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.
1. Chapter 1

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

(It was not allowing me to update. So I got pissed and deleted the whole story; then upladed it again XD yes I've got anger issues)

Chapter 1

Zero Kiryuu, prefect of Cross Academy sighed for the third time as he kept the rabid dayclass fangirls and fanguys mind you at bay, as the night class gates opened.

When the night class walked out the day class went wild, screaming.

"Aidou-sama!"

"Marry me, Idol!"

Zero snapped when Yuuki Cross, the other prefect of Cross Academy was trampled. "Shut up and get back in line!" Zero yelled, and the day class snapped back into attention, being eriely quiet.

You could have heard crickets chirping if there were any at the moment.

Yuuki got up brushing the dust off her skirt before walking over to Aidou. "Where is Kaname?" she asked, looking at the blonde.

"He couldnt be here because he had other things to take care of" he said, before walking away with the other night class.

Zero snorted, glaring at the night class. Now he would have been nicer if they were human. See what the day class did not know was that the night class were vampires.

They prayed on humans like they were toys.

"What do you think Kaname had to do Zero?" Yuuki asked him as she walked over to the silverette. "Che, like I care" Zero said. '_but thats the thing, you do care'_ said a voice, he reconised as his own.

"What?" he muttered to himself, turning away from Yuuki.

"Did you say something Zero?" Yuuki said staring at his back.

"No" Zero answered quickly walking away. "Just go patroll" he yelled to the female as he ran into the forest to clear his head.

Yuuki stared after him for a moment beofre she shrugged and headed off in the other direction._~_~_~_~_

Zero walked in the forest lost in thought. He almost ran into a tree when he stumbled on a root that grew above ground.

"Fuck" Zero cursed, now taking a look at his surroundings. He chuckled when he realized his feet had carried him to the clearing where Yuuki almost had her blood drunk by Aidou. Zero sighed and looked at the moon.

Tonight it was full, it's rays shining down on him, lighting up his features.

_'Something doesnt feel right'_ Zero thought, as he continued to stare at the moon. He was only jerked out of his stare when he felt a caress(is that even how you spell it? T.T) at the back of his neck.

Zero snapped his gaze around looking wildly for the peson who had touched him.

All he found was a black rose at the base of his feet. He picked it up and it withered slightly due to his vampiric nature.

As it died, a blue stone slipped out and fell on the ground with a soft 'thump'. Zero picked it up running it in his hands, relishing in how smooth it felt.

"Hm, I should show it to Cross, but I like it. That settles it, it's mine now" Zero said to himself.

Zero brushed off the strange feeling he had and pocketed the stone, dropping the withered rose on the ground.

Zero walked out of the clearing so absorbed in his thoughts about the strange stone that he didnt feel the slight shift in scent, or the predatory whisper of.

"When the moon dyes blue, you shall be mine".

Aha here it is! i loved how this went. its so mysterious. I could write detective novels when I grow up...XD  
>_<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 2

Zero sighed, as he sat in class and rubbed his eyes. He had gotten little sleep. His dreams filled with erotic images, of him and a man he couldnt see.

After the second dream, he decided to stay up and think about who could have been the one in his dream.

He came up with nada, zip, zilch. His head slumped down onto his desk as he blocked out the teachers droning.

What seemed like hours later, Yuuki was shaking him awake. "Up you big dolt, class is over" she said, then walked out of the room with her friend Yori.

Zero stood up and yawned, as he dragged his sleepy self out of the class room.

As he walked in the halls he was so out of it that he ran into Kaien Cross, headmaster and adoptive father to Yuuki. "Zero what's the matter?" asked the bubbly man, as he looked into the tired lilac eyes.

"Nothin 'jus tir'd" Zero slurred.

"Go to bed Zero" the blonde ordered, and Zero nodded and walked to his room, too far out of it to argue.

When he reached his room, he fell on his bed not even bothering to undress before falling into a deep sleep.

*Dream* (oooh, let it get yummy here!) XD

_The man's lips attached themselves to a hardned nipple. Zero shuddered, and cried out. The man smirked and ran his hands down the silverette's sides and down to his hips, as he switched nipples to give it's twin the same treatment._

_The nimble fingers lightly stroked the pale flesh, and Zero gasped from shock and pleasure. He writhed on the sheets, as he gasped, moaned, and mewled when jolts of electrifying pleasure shot up his spine._

_He knew he must have moaned out a name, but he didnt hear it, and even if he did, he knew he would'nt have been able to figure out who's name it was._

_Slim fingers wrapped around Zero's hardened erection, and Zero's arms shot up, grabing onto the man's shoulder's. _

_When the hand moved, his hips moved in sync. As the pleasure escalated, so did his voice, shooting up a few octaves, when the hand squeezed him._

_"Mmm, Zero you feel so good" the man murmmured in his ear. The voice was masked, so he could'nt tell who's it was. _

_The hand started to move fatser and Zero moaned out his apprectiation. He was panting hard now, ragged breaths escaping him. His thighes shook as the muscles in his stomache tightened up. _

_Blinding hot white pleasure coursed through him, as he reached completion, his orgasm ripping through, as he coated the man's hand in his cum. _

_He screamed, he knew he did by the way the man chuckled. Zero watched spent on the sheets, as the man brought his hand up and licked the cum off. _

_Zero blushed, and looked away, as he calmed his ragged breathing. _

_The man nuzzled Zero's neck. "Sleep Zero, my love" he whispered. Zero fought to keep his eyes open, hoping to see the man's face, but lost himself in the world of blackness._

*end dream* (ohhhh, XD it turned out good)

Zero bolted awake, breathing hard. He looked around for any signs that someone was in here, but there werent. It was then that he felt a sticky sensation in his boxers.

"God dammit!" he swore as he got out of bed.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes, and walked into his attatched bathroom. He started off with a cold shower, making sure that nothing was going to happen again.

Then slowly he moved on to the warmer one.

As this happened, he again did not notice the presence of another being in his room. Tall and dark, the male hid in the shadows, keeping his features hidden. He sighed before turning to leave, but not before murmmuring,

"You will love me some day. I cant continue to watch you like this". With that said, the man as swiftly as he entered was gone, leaving no trace that he was there.

Seconds later Zero walked out, completely dry with a towel around his slim hips. Slipping on a new pair of boxers he slipped into bed.

Zero picked up his cell phone from the night stand, seeing that it read one in the morning.

'I slept the whole day away' he thought shuddering.

"Why wont this feeling go away? I mean it's a little weird that I slept that long but still..." he mummbled as he slowly slipped into unconciousness.

The last thing he remembered seeing was the light of his cell phone .  
>_<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 3

Zero groaned and rolled over when he was woken up by Yuuki's persistant banging on his door. "Open this door right now Zero! Or so help me god I will break it down!" She yelled.

"Go away!" he yelled back, covering himself with his sheets. He then heard a 'bang', and knew she had upheld her promise.

"Zero wake up it's time to-OhMyGosh! It's so pretty!" Yuuki squealed as she started off in a rant but then caught the sight of the blue stone on his dressor.

"Do you have ADOS or something?" Zero asked as he sat up in bed, blinking.

"What's ADOS?" Yuuki asked holding the stone.

"Attention deficit-Oh shiney!" Zero said in a mocking tone. (Really if someone came up with this before me then feel free to say this to me. I do not want to take credit for someone else's genius).

Yuuki laughed. "That's a pretty good-Hey!". This time Zero chuckled. "Where did you find it?" the girl asked, looking at Zero as she stroked the stone.

"It was in a rose that was by my feet, when I walked into the clearing"Zero said, deciding to leave out the part where the rose was clearly meant for him. Yuuki nodded.

"So why are you waking me up?" Zero asked stretching, the sheets pooling around his waist. Yuuki felt a blush rise to her cheeks, as he saw his muscular upper body.

"Cross wanted me to ask you if you felt fine enough to go do an errand for him" Yuuki explained as the silverette got up and started to put on some pants.

"Yeah sure why?" Zero said, also putting on a white cotton long-sleeved shirt.

"He wants you to go pick up some books he ordered, get groceries, and some new carpet for his office because Yagari got an ash stain on the last one" she said, and Zero nodded as she started to walk out.

"Oh! And Headmaster Cross said because your doing this for him you get two days off from work school, and prefect duties" Yuuki said smiling before walking out of his room shutting the door with a loud 'creaking' noise because of the stress it was put under by Yuuki, when she broke into his room.

Zero gave a small smile before putting on his shoes and leaving for town, already planning what he wanted to do on his two days off.

Zero had taken his time getting what was needed because of the time he got alone where nobody could bother him.

Not noticing where he was turning he made his way into an alleyway. "Well crap" Zero muttered when he nearly ran into the end of the wall.

He turned to leave but heard something up above him. He looked up, and growled when he saw a pair of glazed over red eyes.

"Well what do we have here, a stray hunter? My, my, you were incredibly stupid to turn into an alleyway" it said jumping down, his feet hiting the pebbles with a 'crunch' sound.

Zero dropped his stuff and reached for his 'Bloody Rose' gun. The Vampire sniffed the air. "You do smell good, almost as if your a-" he broke off and grinned, before advancing on him.

"You have no idea what's happening to your body do you?" he said still grinning. That was when Zero shot, the sound ringing in the air. The vampire fell before turning to dust on the pebbled ground.

Zero looked away in discust before pocketing his gun, picking up the carpet and groceries, and walking out of the alleyway, aiming to get back to the academy before something like that happened again.

'And what did he mean what's happening to my body?' Zero wonderd, not feeling the pairs of eyes on him as he walked.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 4

Zero woke up yawning. He searched the room looking for anything out of place. As his eyes searched, they landed on the stone he had found.

"No way..."

Zero got up and plucked the stone into his hands. The stone had changed from it's regular dark blue to a swirling mass of light pink. "This is starting to get really weird" he muttered as he set the stone back onto his dressor to get dressed.

Before he left his room Zero grabbed the stone and pocketed it into his pants.

When he walked down, Chairman Corss was already attempting to make a poisened breakfast. "What the hell are yo-Is that lighter fluid? You don't put lighter fluid in food!"Zero hissed. His day had just started and already he had a headache. Joy.

"Awww why wont oyu call me daddy Zero?" Cross asked squealing at the thought of Zero finaly calling him father. "Because you scare me" came the tart reply. The chairman's face fell as if he'd just a puppy get run over.

"Hey Cross, I'm not going to class today" Zero said facing the headmaster. "Okay" the blonde man said without a second thought. Zero mentally grinned. Mission: Skip class. Action: Accompished.

Zero left the kitchen and putting on his shoes, he left.

"I need to go to the Moon Dorms as bad as it sounds I need to find out about this stupid hunk of rock" Zero said talking to himself as he aproached the Night class dorms. He quietly snuck in, and went to the library. Well first off, he _searched_ for the library. When he found it, he began to look in any and all books to find any information on the stone currently burning a hole in his poket.

He was so into his search that he didnt feel the presence come up behind him. "Just what do you think you are doing Kiryuu?" a voice asked. Zero spun around clutching his racing heart. "Damnit!" he swore, "You almost gave me a heart attack Kuran!" Zero hissed.

Said man named Kuran just smirked at him. "Well what are you doing here Kiryuu?" he asked. Again.

_'Should I tell him?'_ Zero thought. He continued to think for a momment more before replying. "I came here to find information on a stone I found. Is it a problem?" the silverette said. Kaname raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And do you ahve said stone with you?" he asked. Zero took the stone out of his pocket to let him see, but he didnt let him touch. "It's a rare stone. It's said to give you what you want on a day like no other" he stated.

"Well do you have any information on why it changed colour Mr. Know-It-All?" Zero asked mockingly. Kaname ignored him. "Well usually the colour pink states you have affections for someone. What colour was it before?" the brunette asked.

"Dark blue" Zero replied.

"That would mean you care for someone. May I see it?" Kaname said holding out his hand. Zero slowly let it fall from his hand to the awaiting one of Kaname Kuran. It instantly turned red. "What does red mean?" Zero asked, when he once had the stone back in his grasp.

"It means I'm in love" Kaname stated simply.

_'Kaname's in love?'_ he thought, and Zero couldnt stop the pang he felt in his heart. _'Kaname Kuran, pureblood bastard is in love?'_.


	5. Chapter 5

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 5

"Your in what?" Zero asked, staring at the pureblood. "I'm in love" Kaname repeated; and while Zero stared gaping at him like a fish he camly walked over to the bookshelf and plucked a heavy leather bound book from the shelves.

"This should help you in your quest to further your knowledge on that stone" he said. "Yeah...um, thanks" Zero murmmered, before turning his back on the pureblood. As he walked away, Zero's sensitive hearing picked up something that made his cheeks burn. "Your so Kawaii".

Back in his room, Zero sat at his desk reading the heavy book.

_ There are many colours, but only four are most important._

_ Blue: When you feel a bond form with those you know.  
>Dark Blue: When you feel a careness<br>Pink: When you have feelings for someone  
>and<br>Red: When you are in love_

_ The stone has many names. The stone of life, the rock of love (lol) and also many others. It can be used to show your emotions. Be it your own, or ones for another person. Some use this rare stone to give to others as gifts; but it's most sacred gift is for the one you wish to be your lover. It is used for mating and/or courtship._

Zero stoped reading and stared in shock. The last statement made his blood go cold. The words seemed to ring over and over in his head. Grabbing the stone and getting to his feet, he walked over to his window and opened it. Mustering all the strength he could, Zero threw the stone as hard as he could. It sailed through the air and landed in a tree.

Waiting a couple of minutes by the window, Zero deemed it safe to retreat. Feeling a bit washed up from the book, Zero walked into his fairly large bathroom. He quickly started to strip. Zero was soon in the warm water, taking a shower. He stood under the water feeling it run down his back when he heard something shuffle in his room. Zero froze.

_'I'm just being paranoid. There is no one watching me, there is no one watching me there is no one watching me',_ he broke off in mid mantra when there was an audible bang in his room. _'OH HOLY MOTHER FUCK! I'm being WATCHED!' he screamed inside his head._

Sliding down into the corner of the shower, Zero hid with wide eyes. He could deal with vampires and crazies. Just not STALKERS. When the noise stopped, Zero was reluctant to go out and see if the person or thing was gone. He had to once the water ran cold.

In a pair of pajama pants Zero peeked his head out. Soon his body followed when there showed no signs of the mysterious thing. But there also showed no signs of break in. Zero was beffudled. What made him stop dead in his tracks and freeze, was when he stepped on something hard, round, and smooth.

Picking up his foot, he grabbed the stone that he had earlier thrown into the woods.

Zero screamed. Not because the stone was back. Well partialy because the stone was back. But because it was a darker pink.

And this one had swirls of red in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 6

OMG! So sorry for not updating! I was just having a lot of shit problems, we moved and ya da da...just got settled in, new school. had no time to write. ya sad escuses but hey...im partialy back now.

Yuuki came running. "Zero! What is it?" she cried. She had never heard Zero scream before. Zero stood in the middle of his room shaking like a leaf.

"The stone. The stone, I threw it. Threw it into the trees. So I went to take a shower and then heard someone in my room. When I came to check this..., this, _thing_ was back" he said dropping the stone.

Yuuki walked into the room. Hugging Zero, she looked at him. His violet eyes were filled with fear, and something else she couldnt quite understand. All she knew what that, Zero was distressed and she needed to help.

"Do you need anything Zero?" she asked quietly. At first Zero didnt repsond. His eyes were glazed over and distant. Finaly he replied. "The stone. Get rid of the stone. The stone". He sounded like a talking raven.

Nodding, Yuuki manuvered Zero to his bed. After tucking him in, she looked at him. His breathing was steadier, and he had fallen asleep. "Your my brother Zero. Take better care of yourself" she said, as she bent down and picked up the stone she so much adored.

By class change over, Yuuki was nearly trampled. But she held most of her own. Because Zero had not been there, the day class were even more pushy. Even Kaname noticed the silver haired prefect was not around.

Walking up to Yuuki, much to the other girl's dissapointment, he looked at her. "I see Kiryuu is not with you" he noted. "He isnt slacking off Kuran-senpai. He wasnt feeling well, so I tild him to sleep" she said.

"Kiryuu hardly gets sick" he said, giving her a, 'is it a blood thing?' look.

Yuuki shook her head. "No, when I found him he was distant. He kept repeating for me to get rid of the stone" she said. Kaname looked at her as she fended off the girls.

"Stone? Was this stone about the size of a little oval, smooth, and have an erie feel to it?" he asked. "Yes. Is there something wrong Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked looking at him.

"No, I saw him this morning with is. That's all. Goodbye Yuuki." he said, walking off to where the rest of the night class was waiting for him. Yuuki watched him go, as the day class reluctantly left, seeing as their Idols were gone.

_'Theres something that Kaname-senpai isnt telling me'_ Yuuki thought, as she started her rounds.

Meanwhile, as Zero slept, the mysterious stranger was once again leaving an unwelcome gift on his bedside table.


	7. Chapter 7

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M(Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 7

Kaname Kuran paced his room restlessly. _'He had a stone, and now this. What could it be?'_ he wondered. He continued to pace, though it offered no solution to the problem at hand. "The stone is only supposed to be given to those in love or court ship. Could it be that someone is attempting to court Zero Kiryuu?" he asked himself, hoping that someone would answer. Walking over to his door he opened it and called out, "Akatsuki, Aidou, come here!" he said before closing the door and walking over to his desk. Not a minute later did the cousins enter. "Yes Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked looking eager to help this precious pureblood. "I want you to watch Kiryuu when he leaves the Academy grounds" he said. Aidou looked shocked. "May I ask why?" Akatsuki said softly. "I have a feeling that he is being stalked. Yuuki gave me some very interesting information the other day, and I want to see if it's true" he stated simply.

"Of course Kaname-sama" they said in unison as they bowed. It was only when they were walking down the stairs did Aidou completely freak out. "WHAT?" he shrieked. "Why do we have to do this!" he cried. "Because Kaname-sama asked us to" Akatsuki replied.

Aidou simply grumbled.

Zero finally had gotten over what had happened in his room, and felt the need to escape for a while. So naturally he jumped out his bedroom window and left. With Bloody Rose with him, he scanned the area, before he ran out, his jacket flapping in the wind. What he didn't see was, two Night Class students follow him.

Zero walked down the street, a bag of sweets in his hand. He hummed his approval, _'hopefully Yuuki would like these'_ he thought. Zero was oblivious to the fact that the two vampires he found most annoying were tailing him. He strolled down passing his favorite bookstore. He stared past the glass for a bit, looking at a cookbook he dearly wanted. "I'll just have to wait. There are more important things right now" he said under his breath. Giving one last glance Zero walked on.

"ZERO!" came a very loud and childish squeal before eight little bodies tried to knock him down. "Hello Aya" Zero replied. The little girl attached to his leg giggled. "And how are the rest of you?" Good!" the all cried in unison. Both Vampires watched in amazement as the prefect they all knew and hated, smiled. "That's very good news, but tell me, why are you not in the orphanage?" he asked. Before they could reply, there was a scream, and a little girl and boy rounded the corner, near tears. "Mona, Mathew, what happened?" the silverette asked as he watched their eyes dart around in panic. "We…we were….just….l-looking, and then….and t-then this guy c-came up….and g-grabbed us" Mathew replied his voice quivering. "H-he claimed we…we stole from his stand!" Mona cried. "Did you?" Zero asked. They shook their heads hard. Suddenly a large bulky male rounded the corner, spitting profanities. "There you are you little thieving pests!" he roared, and all of the children cowered behind the silverette. He stomped up and grabbed Mona, who screamed. "Give me back my stuff!" he hissed, and Mona started to cry. "We didn't t-t-take i-it!" she cried. "Bullshit!" he growled.

A hand grabbed around the other males bulky one, and the grip was so hard that he was forced to drop the little girl. "How dare you" he said. Zero glared. "No how dare _you_. You dare raise your voice and hand to a mere child?" he said and his hand tightened. "And you thought you could get away with it? Not while I'm here" he hissed. "You cocky little bastard" the man spat, and his foul breath almost made Zero gag. "Eh, I roll with it" the silverette said, shrugging his shoulders. The man jerked his hand away from the silverette and picking up a rock; he threw it.

The smell that hit the air had both vampires freezing. It was the smell of the blood, but how good it smelled. It smelled like a purebloods.

The bulky man rushed at Zero and before the man could even raise his fist, Zero had thrown up his right leg and kicked the man into a pole. "Get out of here you scum" he glowered. The man scrambled up hastily.

When the man was gone Zero turned back to the children who were still shaking. "Are you alright?" he asked softly and the children nodded. Picking up his bags, Zero smiled. "Well these treats were for my friend but I think she won't mind" he said and the children brightened up. "C'mon, let's go to the orphanage" he said and the children followed him happily, as they chatted.

Akatsuki and Aidou stared after the hunter in shock. They had seen what most people wouldn't believe seeing. They had seen the hunter look normal.

End chapter~

Well first off I am so sorry for not updating soon enough. NO I did not give up on this story!

How did you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 8

Akatsuki and Aidou were struck speechless as they walked back to Kaname's quarters. Aidou hesitated before he knocked. "Come in" came his voice. Both cousins walked in, nervous. "What did you find?" Kaname asked leaning in his chair, hands on his lap. Aidou gulped. "We found out that he cares for some orphanage kids. He had bought some sweets for Yuuki but gave them to the kids after the incident that happened" he explained.

"What incident?" Kaname inquired.

"He saved them from a man that claimed the kids had stolen from him" Aidou continued. Kaname was silent for a moment. "I told you to watch him, and see if you could find any useful information. It seems as if I asked the wrong people. You may go" he said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "There is more, Kaname-sama" Akatsuki spoke, his voice quiet.

"Oh?" Kaname asked. "The man threw a rock at Kiryuu-kun, before the fight was over. It hit him in the head" he said. Kaname leaned forward. "I do not need to know about a head injury Akatsuki" Kaname said slowly. "It was his blood Kaname-sama. It smelled like yours" he said, and the cousins saw his eyes widen considerably. He was silent a moment more. "That is all" he said.

"But Kaname-sama," Aidou began. "I said that is all!" Kaname hissed, his eyes glittering. The two left without another word.

Kaname leaned on his hands, clearly in thought. "This is proving to be interesting. I will by no means let anyone take _**my**_ hunter"

Zero sighed as he walked past the gates, where Yuuki bombarded him.

"Where have you been?" she squealed. "I went shopping" he said simply. "For four and a half hours?" she said and Zero glowered at her. "Well I was shopping until I got sidetracked" he said. Yuuki's eyes softened. "You went to see the kids again" she said, her anger forgotten. "Yeah, I had gotten you some candy, but they had a traumatic experience today, and I didn't think you'd mind if I gave them most of it" he explained, handing her four chocolate candy bars.

"Zero, you know I wouldn't mind" she said, giving him a smile. "And thank you for the candy" she said. Zeros lips twitched, as if he were trying to hide a smile. Yuuki saw this. "C'mon, we'll share the candy" she said, grabbing his coat sleeve, and dragging him off into the direction of his room. There was a small rustle in the trees, but Zero's acute hearing picked it up.

Turning his head while still walking, his violet eyes meet with a pair of ruby red ones. He stiffened, and this did not go unnoticed by Yuuki. "You alright?" she asked looking at him. Zero looked back at her. "Yeah, I thought I saw something" he said. Yuuki didn't say another word, as she continued to drag her beloved brother to his dorm.

'_Those were not Kaname's eyes. His don't promise death'_

End chapter~~~~

Yay! Another chapter well done! ^^ I seem to like where this is going! ~


	9. Chapter 9

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 9

Zero sat in his room, turning the stone over and over his hand. He had woken up to find that it had a swirl of blue in it. Adding to the other colours already swirling inside the small rock. "This is starting to get really weird" he sighed, standing up and dropping the stone on his dresser.

Zero walked over to his door, his mind flitting to the red eyed stranger he saw a day earlier. He knew for a fact that it was not the pureblood that lived on the academy grounds. "Those eyes were cold. As if all life was stripped from them" he murmured softly.

Just then Yuuki appeared at his doorway. "Come on Zero it's time for class change over" she said, looking at him her big brown eyes concerned. Zero grumbled to himself as they walked to the gates. _'And I was already in a bad mood'_ he groaned to himself as he took his usual spot in front of the gates. The day class stayed quiet and away from the silver haired prefect tonight. They could feel his malice, as they looked at him. And for that Zero was thankful.

The gates opened as slowly as they had the day before, and the girls screamed but didn't budge from the invisible line Zero had set. Yuuki of course had a little trouble but a glare from Zero had them freezing in place.

Kaname was at the lead as usual with his vampire dogs at his heels. "Wonderful job Yuuki" he said and the small female brightened. Zero snorted. "And thank you too Kiryuu-kun" he said. "Tell your minions that I don't take kind to being followed" he spat before walking off, but even though he was gone, the invisible line stayed intact.

"I'm sorry, Kaname" Yuuki said, but he held up a hand. "It's alright" he said before he continued on, the night class following.

'_His senses are getting stronger. They were already strong for a lever D, but I can't help but wonder what is going on. I need to find out more about that blasted stone' _he mused to himself. "Kaname-sama, would you like me to punish him?" Ruka asked, looking in the direction the hunter had gone. "No, leave him be. I want to find out more about what is going on before we take action" he said softly. Ruka nodded, backing off.

Zero paced in the open field, his mind raging. "This is all so fucking confusing. Dammit!" he cursed, stomping his foot.

_"When the moon dyes blue, you shall be mine"_

Zero had enough time to whirl around when the voice made itself known. And he once again found himself staring into the dark ruby eyes. They eyes that showed death in them.

'_Those were not Kaname's eyes. His don't promise death'_

Zero did the only thing his mind would let him do. Run.


	10. Chapter 10

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 10

OMG! Over 50 reviews! –Squeals- I am so happy you all took the time to read my story and hope you are all pleased. Arigato Gozaimasu –bows-

**Hotxhotguy**: Eep. Here! I finished the next chapter! Don't kill me~ If you do I can't update another chapter!

**Irmina**: If you want to find out your going to have to continue to read ^3^

**Sungodess64**: Awe thanks sweetheart! I'll try and update faster so you can read more.

Zero ran, and fast. He had never felt so scared in his entire life. Those eyes were like he stared death in the face. _'And I lost'_ he thought pitifully. Zero's senses were screaming at him to get out of the area. So that's what he did. He ran away from the academy and the freaky red eyed ghost that seemed to show up whenever he was alone. _'Alone'_ he mused. It showed up when there was no one with him. "I'll just have to make sure Yuuki stays around me" he said as he slowed down. Looking up, he noticed that his feet had carried him to the orphanage. Before he could turn around there was a large squeal. "Zero! You're back!"

Zero looked to see a small girl running at him. "Mona" he said quietly, "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked giving her a look. The small child flushed. "Well, I couldn't sleep" she mumbled. There were soon more cries of 'Zero!" and a cluster of small children ran out. They all pulled him inside the decayed orphanage, bright smiles on their faces. "Oh they adore you Zero-kun" came an elderly voice. Zero looked up and his gaze softened a bit. "Hello Saia-san" he said softly. The old woman bowed. "So formal" she said her old voice full of love. Aya giggled. "Zero stop trying to hit on Saia-sensei". What made them all start to laugh was when the silverette's cheeks tinged red. The old woman gave a chortle as she looked at all of the orphaned children. "Come now, why don't we have a glass of hot milk to warm the bones?" she asked and they all cheered and ran into the kitchen. Saia looked at Zero. "You come along too" she said as she made her way to the small kitchen.

They were all huddled in the living room as the children finished off their warm mugs of milk. Saia looked at all of them. "I think it's time for bed" she said and the children groaned. "But were not tired!" Mona and Mathew complained at once. They looked at each other surprised for a moment before promptly sticking their tongues out. Everyone laughed. "Zero you should sing for us" Aya said and a chorus of agreements rang out. Saia shook her head. "Off to bed with you lot, if you don't go to bed now you'll never want to wake up" she said. "How about we have a small sleepover down here?" Zero asked. "That way I can sing for them and they can go to sleep" he suggested. Saia looked in thought before she smiled. "You spoil them to much Zero-kun" she said and the children brightened up.

After everyone was settled, Zero looked at them all. "What shall I sing for you?" he asked. "The River Lullaby!" Mona rang out, and the other children nodded, having thought the same thing. Zero settled into his chair, only to have Mona scramble onto him; so she could sit on his leg and snuggle. All of the children seemed to be on the edge of their seats as they waited for the silverette to start singing. Even Saia seemed to lean on her chair.

_Hush now, my baby,  
>Be still, love, don't cry.<br>Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.  
>Sleep and remember my last lullaby.<br>So I'll be with you, when you dream._

Zero paused to take a breath, and everyone seemed to hold theirs.__

_Hush now, my baby,  
>Be still, now, don't weep.<br>You know it aches me to see...  
>See that your trembling<br>Close your eyes, I am here.  
>Know I'll be with you, in your dreams.<em>

_Hush now, my baby,  
>Be silenced right now.<br>I'm singing with love in my voice.  
>I'll love you forever,<br>that is my promise.  
>His love for you too, is endless.<em>

When Zero finished, the children were fast asleep, snuggled against one another. Even Mona was curled against him, her breathing even. Zero got up quietly, and as gently as he could, he passed her to Saia. "The children love when you sing to them. And they especially love it that you sing the song you wrote them" she said quietly. Zero gave her a small smile. 'It's the best I can do to take away the hard feelings they will have, when this place is torn down" he whispered. Saia kissed him on the cheek with her withered lips. "You are a kind young man Zero-kun, don't let anyone else say otherwise" she said. "Hai, Saia-san" he said. "Now I must go, it seems as if someone has come to fetch me" he said, and as quietly as possible, he crept out of the room.

Once out, he glared. "What do you want Kuran?" he hissed, violet eyes flashing. "Yuuki was worried, so she sent me to find you. And to see you here of all places" he said in distaste, ruby eyes roaming the walls (oh come on Kaname. It's an orphanage, and a poor one at that, give them a break!). "Oh shove off1" Zero snapped as he stomped past the pureblood and out into the chilly air; not stopping to see if the brunette had followed him, he started to walk back to the academy. Kaname walked slowly, as he looked back at the decayed orphanage. Closing his ruby eyes, he set a fast pace to catch up to the hunter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~~~OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~~~~

It took a week before Zero was able to visit the orphanage again. He felt well rested, and there hadn't been any mishaps go on around him. Zero walked up the broken stone walkway. "Zero-kun! Can you get the mail?" Saia called from an open window. Zero nodded, waving his hand in an 'I got it manner'. Saia was at the doorway to meet him, and he handed the letters to her without a sound. "Oh, Zero-kun, you are too cute for words!" she said as she tugged on both his cheeks with her fingers. Zero just puffed at her before he was child handled into the home of exited children.

"Are we going shopping Zero?" Mathew asked his eyes bright and happy. Zero nodded. "Yes, but not just for sweets" he said. Just then there was a loud cry, and the sound of something shattering. "Saia-san!" Zero cried as he ran into the doorway. She lay in a sobbing mess on the floor. "Saia-san?" Zero asked softly. "Z-Zero! Were saved. We-were save-d" she cried, her face buried in her hands. "From what Saia-san?" he tried again. "From our debt!" she wailed. "We can afford to pay off our bills and fix up the place, _plus _have enough for food, for a _very _long time" she said looking at the silverette with tear stained eyes. Zero laughed. _He laughed and smiled._ He hugged Saia as she continued to cry out of joy and the children cheered.

A little ways off, a pair of red eyes watched the small gathering of friends. The male smiled. '_Making others happy is the first_ _step to the best of goals._ _Your own happiness'._ His mother had told him that when he was a boy, and he had never forgotten it once. Sure he wanted to beat the boy, but seeing him happy, if only this once, made his heart swell.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX~~~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
>(Oh, you thought I was going to end it!)<p>

It was student change over, and the Day class girls and guys were making their way to their dorms, after being threatened by Zero. The stotic silverette held his mask as the Night class passed by. But when the Night class dorm president Kaname Kuran walked by he whispered something.

'_Thanks'_

Kaname had to suppress a smile as the rest of the Night class looked at him with curious eyes. He continued to walk not looking back but it was made clear there was a reply.

'_You're welcome'_

Holy Sheet! This I think is just about the longest chapter I have written for this story! I'm happy! Okay the lyrics I used were from The River Lullaby…well some of them. The first part is, the other part some one wrote them and added it to the song. I thought it would be cute if Zero would sing to the orphans. And I was planning to make Zero sing in another chapter, but if you could be so kind as to review, tell me if one song was enough or do we need more cute Zero?

Also. Saia's name is pronounced a lot like Gaia. And all of the little orphans plus the old woman, were all my made up characters.


	11. Chapter 11

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 11

**Bluerose-28**: Wait. What? You enjoy reading that Zero is being stalked? O.O Um, not sure on how to reply to this one.

**Sungoddess64**: Yes, we do. But I am sorry to say it won't be in this chapter. It shall be soon though. ^^

**Irmina**: Ding Ding Ding! You've have won our prize! What is it you ask? Well it's a chance to see our favorite VK couple kiss (in the first row) *Warning: May cause severe nosebleeds where the viewer may or may not have to enter a hospital for damage from blood loss*

* * *

><p>AN: To all of my reviewers ^^ I thank you so very much for getting me to 60 reviews. But I have a request of you. Most of you said in your reviews that you wanted more of cute Zero.

Well I can't do that unless I have a cute song for him to sing. So what I ask of you is to-when you review- give me a link of a song you would like Zero to sing.

Now a reminder to all of you. If it is too cute, like cute-cute, Zero wont barf, I will. All over the song. So please no overly cutesy songs. Just ones that will make him adorable.

Thanks,  
>ShadowsOfPenAndPaper<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since the exchange between both vampires and things had settled back into what Cross Academy would like to call their normal.<p>

"You two, get back in line!" Zero hissed, a heavy aura settling on the two unsuspecting girls attempting to bypass the silverette altogether on their quest to reach the Night class. Zero felt angrier than usual. Why?

Because even though he had not seen Mr. Stalker in a while, he still felt that annoying nag of a presence.

Zero felt his eye twitch as another pair of hormonally crazed females attempted to sneak by him.

_ That is the last straw._

"Get to your dorms now or I will personally see to it that your life is made into a living hell!" he yelled, and smirked in satisfaction when all the Day class students paled in complexion before they ran off.

Yuuki glowered at him before she punched the male in the arm. "That's not how prefects are supposed to act!" she said giving him another punch. "OW! They deserved it! Hey, _ow_!" he hissed.

"Thank you for doing a wonderful job as always Yuuki" Kaname said looking at her with kind eyes. "Kuran" Zero said. "Kiryuu" he replied before turning around and walking away with his Night class dogs at his heels. Yuuki sweatdroped.

_ Well, at least they acknowledge each other now. _

* * *

><p>Zero glowered. Just because the bastard had saved the orphanage, didn't mean he was indebted to him or anything. Zero stomped into the forest, seething. He took out his fury on some poor unsuspecting tree. Zero paused in his abuse. "I know you are there, so stop your hiding" he said.<p>

Kaname walked out from in-between two trees. "That poor plant didn't do anything wrong did it Kiryuu?" Kaname asked as he walked over to the angered silverette. "What do you want Kuran?" Zero spit out. "As you can see I am busy" he said.

"Hitting a tree" Kaname replied.

"Just what do you want?" he barked out.

"You confuse me" Kaname murmured. Zero looked at him funny. "Huh?" he asked. "You and your emotions. You keep them bottled up inside when they concern yourself, but when the same thing happens to someone else, they flare up" he continued stepping closer to the silverette. Zero backed up.

They continued like this until Zero was pressed against the same tree he was abusing. "What does it concern you?" Zero asked, feeling uncomfortable with such closeness from the other male.

"I want to see them again" he said, before he closed the distance between them.

Zero stiffened as soon as the others lips descended upon his own and soon started to struggle when he was pulled away from the tree to squish against the pureblood's chest. Zero gasped trying to get away; but as soon as his lips parted, Kaname's tongue slid past his parted lips. Kaname's tongue traced over every part in Zero's mouth, even trying to coax the other's to move. But Zero was frozen. The purebloods hands ripped his shirt off, and before Zero could protest, he attacked a rosy nipple.

A moan broke pass plump kissed lips as Zero shuddered. His fingers curled around Kaname's jacket, as he tried to force his arms to shove the pureblood off of him. "St-_stop_" he whimpered. Kaname paused. "Why should I? he asked, his tongue flicking over the perky nipple causing Zero to shudder. "I'm not a female" Zero hissed, feeling the heat darken over his flushed cheekbones.

"But you like it" was all Kaname said before he attacked the other nipple begging for attention. Zero fell against the tree, Kaname following, as the pureblood set to work on his nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue. Kaname's hands quickly un-buckled the silverette's belt and yanked his pants down, letting them pool around his thighs.

His hands smoothly slithered into the silverette's navy blue boxers as one snaked around his heated erection, and the other settled on his ass. Zero cried out, when Kaname's hand started to move, his hips shifting wider. Kaname chuckled against a perky nipple.

_ This wasn't his first time was it?_

Oh, but it was. And Kaname was enjoying taking every minute of it. It wasn't like Zero was complaining.

Pre-cum gathered onto Kaname's fingers, and while Zero was distracted by his mouth, he took the opportunity to slip two slicked fingers into Zero's awaiting hole. Zero gasped, as Kaname's fingers slipped into his virgin entrance, and his hips rolled back in an attempt to lift off the probing fingers.

But alas, Kaname's other hands resumed its torture along Zero's length, and the silverette slid back down as his legs could not hold himself up. Zero shuddered and twitched as every portion of his body was assaulted.

Zero let loose a shriek as his prostate was hit. Kaname smirked against his neck. "Found it" he murmured, as his fingers dragged down silken walls, creating more friction.

Zero who had no idea what just happened, cried out with a wanton moan when it was hit again. "Mmm, no" Zero whimpered, but what he said was a total contradiction to what his body said. His hips rolled in time with the now three fingers buried in his tight sheath, and he panted as Kaname left love bites along his neck and chest.

Zero's hips began to move a little faster, feeling pressure in the lower pit of his stomache. Zero's eyes scrunched up a bit and his blush darkened when Kaname looked at him. His fingers tightened on Kaname's jacket as he continued to undulate onto the brunette's fingers; striking his prostate every time.

Kaname released a groan as the spasms of Zero's virgin entry got closer and closer together.

"Mnn, stop, _no_, I-I" Zero didnt get anymore said, as Kaname covered his lips over the other's as the younger came, cum coating Kaname's hand and his boxers; his sheath rippling with the force of his first orgasm, Zero releasing his scream into Kaname's mouth.

Kaname continued to milk Zero of his orgasm, his fingers not leaving the silverette's intimate place until all of the tremors left the pale body.

Kaname carefully drew up the silverette's pants and fastened them, smirking when he saw that the silverette was nodding off. He transported them to Zero's room, and he carefully set the boy onto his bed, under the covers.

"I look forward to seeing more of your emotions, Zero" Kaname said, before he saw the silverette's violet eyes slide shut. When Zero woke up, let's just say he was mortified.

He didn't go to class change over, much to Kaname's amusement.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I just have to say that this was more of a filler chapter that an actual one, but it gives a clue to something if you have been paying attention to the story line~<p>

And well theres also the reason I wanted some lemon and think you deserved some too. xD I hope you enjoyed it!~

I hope you can figure it out. The person who does…well lets just say they get a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>As I said, I would post the winners. They either had it right there, or sooooo close. So I gave it to two people:<p>

**Flygon3300**

Aaaaaaaaaaand…..

*Pauses for effect*

**Irmina**

I hope that you like the chapter! I worked on this hard for this to be a torturous scene between Zero and Mr. Stalker. I hope it worked out, and I can't wait for you to tune in for the next chapter.

And to the reviewer who gave me those song titles, I just wanted to say I had already thought of using Skyscraper as one of them, but not the Demi Lavato version she didnt even write the song. The Kerli version, she co' wrote it with some friends of hers while they were messing around in the studio one day. But anyway *I'm getting off track* thank you for the songs, I will take them into concideration for future chapters.

Thanks,  
>ShadowsOfPenAndPaper<p>

* * *

><p>Zero scowled, shifting uncomfortably as Kaname Kuran's eyes bored into his temple, as he and the Night class walked past the screaming Day class females. He scared away the blush that was about to break past the defense line of his cheekbones, as he tried to forget the haunting images of what Kuran did to him. But what most made him want to hide under a rock, was how he shamelessly begged for more. Not in words, but in actions. Zero rounded on the Day class females with a sharp glare that had them running for their beds in record time.<p>

_I will stay away from that pervert if it's the last thing I do._ Zero vowed, but the gods of fate decided to fuck with him. If even a little more. The moment he stepped into the forest to begin his rounds of searching his dreams against a very comfortable tree, the Night class surrounded him. "What the _fuck_ do you want?" he hissed as he drew Bloody Rose, violet eyes flashing and the Night class glowered. "Kaname-sama has requested your presence, so I suggest you do as your told you lowly level D" Aidou Hanabusa hissed. Zero snarled; purely animalistic. "Tell your _oh so_ fearless leader, that if he wants to talk to me, then to come find me. And follow me again and I will serve your head on a silver platter to your parents" he said before he shouldered his way through the Night class which brought forth protests.

* * *

><p>Zero stomped deeper into the forest, fully intending on evading the pureblood, but of course not. Zero Kiryuu couldn't stay away from one measly pureblood. Well <em>he <em>could; said measly pureblood could not. "I thought I requested your presence" he murmured. "Well you didn't get it" he snarled, backing away from the brunette. "I want to talk about what happened" he said, and Zero stiffened before turning away; hiding the blush that formed onto his aristocratic cheekbones. "There's nothing to talk about" he said, his uneasiness showing in his voice. "So nothing happened at all?" the pureblood asked from behind him, his breath cascading down the hunters back. Zero's eyes widened as he whirled around; in shock of the brunette being so close.

Kaname leaned forward so that his face was inches from the hunter's. Zero's face reddened immediately at the _look_ the pureblood gave him. "H-hentai!" he yelled, and Kaname chuckled. Zero pushed the older male away. "Stay out of my personal space you, you _pervert_" hissed, his cheeks aflame. Kaname tilted his head to the side. "I'm hurt you would come to think of me that way _Kiryuu-kun_" he said teasingly. Zero glared. "Touch me again, and I'll shoot you" he growled. "The association would be very displeased if they found out you shot a pureblood" Kaname replied. "They would over look it, if they found out one of their hunter's was being used as a toy for their own pleasures" Zero shot back, and Kaname couldn't help but flinch; though he didn't know why. He had used almost the exact same words when telling the hunter he was Yuuki's shield. "Just stay away from me, and I'll continue to be Yuuki's _bodyguard_" the last word was spat, at the hunter stalked off, leaving the pureblood standing there, feeling more alone than he had in years; and not knowing why.

* * *

><p>Zero stomped further and further into the woods, soon leaving the safety of the academy forest. A rustling behind him had him halting in his tracks and whirling around. "Kuran, I want you to <em>stop<em> following me" he said, violet eyes narrowing dangerously. When no reply came he continued to walk, but kept a hand on Bloody Rose; just in case. The rustling came closer, and Zero pulled his gun out, eyes trained on where the noise had come from. "Kuran" Zero warned backing up a bit, legs moving quicker than he thought they would, giving himself space from the unwanted attention from the nosey pureblood.

"_Mine" _a voice hissed, and Zero froze, his muscles clamping up. That voice sounded like an animal's. But animals didn't speak. _"My pet" _it said, the rustling coming in a different direction, Zero's gun now trained on that spot. _"MY PET!"_ it screeched, before Zero's head whipped to the side, a stinging on his cheek. Realizing he had just been slapped cleared any thought of it being Kaname Kuran. Something sliced down his back, and Zero hissed in pain. _"He has let himself be touched by that vile creature. He must be punished"_ it said again, and Zero felt his eyes widen in fear before he felt something snap, starting from his shoulder to his wrist. A scream bubbled up from his throat, and escaped into the cold, frosty air. _"I will teach you not to play with those that aren't permitted to ravish your delectable body. Only I can"_ it hissed, its voice slithering up Zero's spine, setting in a cold fear, he only lived from once.

His childhood.

* * *

><p>Pain laced around his body, and his attacker continued to rain hit upon agonizing hit on his body. <em>"You will learn"<em> it snarled, _"Then you shall be mine"_ it continued. Zero's mind screamed and the only whisper that left his mouth was,

"Kaname"

The attacks ceased instantly, and Zero felt himself being lifted up into the air. He briefly wondered if he was flying in his shock induced brain. "Stay awake" came a soft voice, and Zero's foggy violet eyes trained in on the blurry face of Kaname. "Ka…..me" he whimpered weakly before his eyes rolled back into his head, and his body slumped into the arms that were already carrying him. Kaname cursed silently and hurried back to the Moon Dorms. The Night class was waiting for them, and they gasped at what they saw. Zero's body was littered with bruises, and deep gashes. But what made them cringe was the way Zero's right arm was twisted….the wrong way. "Aidou, tend to him" Kaname said, and Aidou nodded to in shock to say no. No one had ever seen the hunter like this, beaten and in pain.

"Takuma" Kaname said, and the blonde looked at him in question. "Yes Kaname-sama?" he asked. "Someone is out to get Kiryuu, for what I am not yet sure. But I do know that he needs to be moved to the Night class as soon as we can" he said, and Takuma nodded. "I will inform the headmaster at once" he said before he bowed and quickly walked off. "Kaname-sama, I will need to reset the bone, but it is completely shattered" Aidou said. "I can put what isn't in shards back together and then it can start to heal on it's own, but it would still take a couple of months" he said. Kaname nodded, and Aidou went back to work, grabbing the silverette's arm, and giving it a good twist. Hearing a sickening pop and heart wrenching scream had the Night class flinching as they looked at the unconscious male.

"Bring him to my room" Kaname said, starting up the stairs, not waiting to see if they had already started to bring the wounded hunter.

Kaname stared at the male laying on his bed. He was _so _tempted to see more of Zero's delectable emotions but knew now was not the time. He walked over to the other and leaned on the bed. Zero whimpered at the slight movement, and Kaname shushed him. He knew Zero needed blood to jump start the healing, but with the male out of commission it made it ten times harder for him to do what needed done. He leaned down and looked at the others mouth, seeing the aroused fangs. Kaname's hand made its way to his neck, and rubbed at the spot Zero had drunk from each and every time. It was now tender and sensitive to even his touch. With the hand still at his neck, he raised the other to his lips and gently bit into his won flesh. Taking a few gulps of his own blood, Kaname leaned down and pressed his lips to the others; prying Zero's lips apart, he pushed his own pureblood out of his mouth and into the others with his tongue.

Kaname was relieved when his life source slowly slithered down the silverette's throat, and he already saw signs of his cuts and bruises being healed. Kaname did this twice more, before he deemed the other out of death's grasp. Now just watching the other, Kaname studied the other's face. His hair, the trace of his cheekbones, the outline of his lips; Kaname studied it all. Watching the other sleep for a while longer, he finally got up hearing a knock at his door. Stepping out he saw Takuma there. "The headmaster has already started to move his things Kaname-sama" he said. "Does he know why?" the pureblood asked. Takuma nodded. "Yes, I told him. He wished to know" the blonde said, and Kaname nodded. "I have work that needs to be done, but notify me if anything unusual happens around the academy grounds" he said. "Of course" Takuma said, before he left the brunette to his studies.

Kaname looked at the silverette before walking into his office. _Whoever did this, doesn't want Zero just to kill him. I believe they are training him, but for what?_ He thought before his eyes widened._ They aren't training him, their breaking him. To be a se…slave!_ He thought wildly. Kaname's eyes narrowed. Whoever this person or thing was, they were going to have to get through him to access the hunter.

* * *

><p>Zero woke up with a groan, his blurry vision trying to tell the world to stop spinning. He sat up before any of that happened, and he nearly shouted in pain when his arm was jostled. He looked at it. <em>They did a good job, whoever it was<em> he thought. Glancing around, he quickly figured out he was in Kaname's room. _That pervert better not have tried anything! _He hissed into his thoughts. Looking around he saw a note lying on the dresser. Out of mild curiosity he picked it up.

_Kiryuu-kun,_

_If you are reading this then you have finally awoken. I am relieved that you have woken up at all. I will be gone, seeing as I have classes. You may sleep some more, you must still be tired. I will be back later; we have things to discuss,_

_Kaname_

Zero looked at the note a little more closely, eyeing its contents for hidden meanings; he shrugged and placed it back on the dresser. Zero eased himself back onto the bed, curling into the middle, being careful not to jostle his arm.

_Maybe Kuran isn't such a bad person after all, for a bloodsucker I mean _were the last thoughts that entered Zero's mind as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Kaname looked at the scene with a smile. Zero Kiryuu was cuddling his pillow. He had never pegged the hunter for such things. He chuckled quietly, so as to not wake the hunter and slipped into his study, intent on giving the hunter a little more time to sleep. Especially if he was in such a cute position the next time he found the ex-human sleeping with his pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter, as it was fun to add the ending. But what I must say –this may make you mad- is that the school year is drawing to an end, and I must relinquish my control over my borrowed computer. D: I know sad day for all of us. But I found out I may be getting my grandmothers laptop *she has bought a new one* and if I do, then you will continue to have updates like I sort of normally have them. If not, then you will have to wait _all_ summer for me to post another chapter. Try not to wither and die while you wait. Remember to eat and drink lots of water.


	13. Chapter 13

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so I am doing summer school and have taken a computer home with me. So I will try to post up a chapter to each story. Or maybe two. Who knows? Okay, now these will be little time skips, as I want to get to the party scene quickly, but I am putting in the needed info in the skips. And this just might be where Zero and Kaname get to know each other more. *waggles eyebrows*<p>

* * *

><p>Zero blearily opened his eyes, his eyes foggy with sleep. He turned his head a bit and his eyes widened and he threw his body from his comfortable position on the bed. His backside hit the floor with a loud thump. "The fuck Cross!" he yelled as he stood up quickly. "I just couldn't wake you up, you needed to rest. And plus you looked so cute and peaceful" he said sheepishly. "And I can stay asleep when I have your scary face watching me?" Zero asked, yelling as he pointed at the hyperactive blonde.<p>

He watched as Cross deflated from his comment. _Serves you right, you creep._

Zero faltered, "How long have I been asleep?" he asked looking down at his injured arm. It didn't seem so injured now. Cross looked at him. "Oh, about three of four days" he said shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing. "What?" Zero practically shrieked, "I have school you know!" he yelled. "Well after we moved you to your room, we figured you would want to sleep. And sleep you did" Kaien replied. "What's the date?" he asked. "Just look outside, and I'm pretty sure you can figure it out" he said.

Zero's eyes widened when he saw the thick layer of snow on the ground. But what made him hiss was what he could see. The Day class dormitories. "Cross" he growled, whipping his head around, but being careful of his healing arm. "I had to" the older man whispered. "You didn't" Zero said, his eyes widening. He felt panic erupting in his body. "You were almost killed Zero. It is time for you to start relying on Kaname-kun for your vampire side" he said firmly.

For the first time since his parents died, Zero felt like crying.

"I'll leave you to your healing" Cross said quickly as he briskly walked out. Zero just stood there. "No..." he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>TIME SKIP:<em>

With a lot of fighting, Zero's arm healed faster due to Kaname's blood now being given to him every fourth day. As his injuries healed, he was forced to go to class, with the Night class. Every Day class boy and girl stopped and drooled when they saw Zero in the Night class uniform. Zero got disturbed and uncomfortable very quickly, so he started to skip his classes.

It's not like he needed them; he got a four point o, average. And he would fight Kaname when the pureblood came to pick him up and lead him to class like a child.

Zero stopped fighting after a week of being dragged by Kaname.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stood next to the stoic silverette, humming a Christmas song. She looked at him and smiled before going back to humming her song. "Are the children coming?" she asked with excitement, looking at Zero with her big brown eyes. Zero nodded. "Yeah, their coming" he murmured. "Oh, I can't wait!" she cried, clapping her hands together. Zero said nothing. He wasn't very happy that the <em>entire<em> Night class was going to attend, but he could do nothing about it. It was done. His fate was sealed. "Will I get another Christmas present like last year?" she asked, and she could have sworn she saw the upturn of Zero's lips.

"Maybe…" he said. Yuuki beamed.

"C'mon! Cross is saying farewell to the students! Now we get to get ready for our Christmas party!" she said excitedly, grabbing Zero's hand and pulling him along.

_ More like to my doom _Zero thought idly.

* * *

><p>The small children ran around squealing as they took in the fancy Night class dormitories. "I feel like a princess" Mona cried as she twirled around in her new dress. "Well you don't look like one, you look like a trog" came Mathews reply. Stomping her foot in anger she chased the boy around the room. Zero hid his laugh behind a cough.<p>

Saia watched the children as she sat on the couch. It took some coaxing from the headmaster and from Zero; as she kept refusing, saying she could not sit down on something so expensive. Kaname told her it wasn't _that_ expensive, but she still refused. That was when Kain broke in and murmured something about stubbornness and relations to Zero. Everyone erupted in laughter, and Zero scowled his cheeks flushing.

Mona ran up to him smiling. "Zero, play a Christmas song!" she cried, tugging on his pants leg. "No, play _and_ sing one!" Michael piped in and Mathew nodded, as did the rest of the children. Zero immediately said no, and the children pouted. "I haven't had the _pleasure_ of hearing you sing Kiryuu, please" Kaname spoke up, putting an emphasis on pleasure as he swept his arm out. Zero's eyes darkened in embarrassment. "Please Zero?" Yuuki asked, her brown eyes pleading with his. "Tch. _Fine_" he said running a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. He walked over to the Night classes _oh so_ conveniently placed piano. Mona crawled up to sit with him on the seat.

Zero placed his hands on the keys and took a deep breath. When he started to play, Kaname instantly recognized the song.

_Silent night, holy night!_  
><em>All is calm, all is bright.<em>  
><em>Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.<em>  
><em>Holy infant so tender and mild,<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace,<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace. <em>

Everyone drew in a deep breath. It seemed as if the hunter had some use other than screaming after all. The small children stopped running around and listened as their beloved Zero sang.

_Silent night, holy night!_  
><em>Shepherds quake at the sight.<em>  
><em>Glories stream from heaven afar<em>  
><em>Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,<em>  
><em>Christ the Savior is born!<em>  
><em>Christ the Savior is born.<em>

The Night class watched as Zero's hands moved with fluid grace on the piano. It had never been used, and now, it seemed as if the piano itself would play for none but the silver haired prefect.

_Silent night, holy night!_  
><em>Son of God love's pure light.<em>  
><em>Radiant beams from Thy holy face<em>  
><em>With dawn of redeeming grace,<em>  
><em>Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.<em>  
><em>Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.<em>

Mona squealed when Zero drew his hands away from the piano keys. Yuuki pranced up to him. "Ohh, I loved it Zero!" she said happily.

"Present time!" she yelled and the children gave an exited gasp. "Oh, me first!" Kaien squealed happily as he handed Zero a small wrapped present. Zero opened it slowly, and when he read what was printed on the hard cover book, he blushed. "What the fuck?" he hissed as he used his incredible aim to chuck the book at the headmaster's head. It hit with deadly accuracy.

No one paid any mind to the headmaster who lay sprawled on the floor. The children continued to open gifts, gasping every so often.

Kaname gracefully handed Yuuki a hand carved wooden box, and the small females eyes widened, and she opened it with careful delicacy. She pulled out a pearl necklace. She gave a gasp, as did everybody. "Their…beautiful Kaname. Thank you" she said quietly, her fingers stroking the white and black pearls (are there even black pearls? Lol oh well, there are now). Zero walked over to her, and handed her a simple CD case with a CD already placed in it. Yuuki jumped on him and gave him a big wet smacking kiss on the cheek.

"It's finally done! Sing it! Sing it!" she cried happily. Kaname stared at the flustered silverette. He gave Yuuki the most extravagant gift. _So how did Zero get the biggest reaction out of her?_ Kaname wondered silently.

"You should play me my song now" Yuuki said again, her face serious. "Now?" Zero asked, looking around the room. _Sing in front of all those people? With a song he wrote?_ She turned to everyone. "Zero here, wrote a song for my present, I say he should sing it" she said, and those in the room nodded. All of the people in the room looked at him expectantly.

Zero grumbled to himself as he sat back down on the piano chair. The Night class stopped drinking their 'wine' and listened as the silver haired hunter began to play.

It was soft and sad.

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

Zero's voice was haunting. Kaname and most of the other vampires couldn't help but flinch. It was as if something had stung them; or slapped them. Aidou looked as if Zero had just shot him in the knee with Bloody Rose.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet_

Saia looked at Zero with motherly love. She had known Zero for many years. She first saw a broken boy, at war with himself for the loss of his mother, father, and younger brother. She saw a small boy, cold, and alone.

Now the old woman saw a grown up man. Who had over come his fears, and worries. He was the stone wall people could lean on and cry.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass__Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!_

Kaname looked at Zero with wide eyes. _This was how he felt?_

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear, ohh<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run<em>  
><em>Yeah it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Ohh woaah<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>_

Zero finished with the same sad beginning; his fingers on the piano slowing to a halt. The orphans were crying. Bawling their eyes out. Yuuki was sniffling. "Zero, that was so good" she hiccupped. He gave her a look of exasperation. "Please don't cry, it makes me feel as if I've done something wrong. Like kicked a puppy" he said. Yuuki giggled, and so did the children. Saia walked up to him and pinched his cheek. Zero rubbed said cheek and scowled at the older woman.

The Night class was in silence. Zero had poured his heart into that song; it made them want to go up and hug the hunter. Yearning for that made them all almost recoil.

Almost.

They were still the regal Night class. They would not do something that would jeopardize that. Zero stood up and went over to the Christmas tree, aiming to get away from all the attention. Kaname followed him. "Here" he said, handing the silverette a similar box like the one Yuuki got. Zero opened it and his eyes widened. Inside were eight small glass filled with blood.

"Um….thanks" he mumbled. Kaname looked a little uncomfortable. "You might want to hide those" he said, and Zero coughed quickly closing the lid and putting in the tree. "Look!" Yuuki cried suddenly. Zero and Kaname looked around wildly, searching for an enemy; but finding none, they looked at the small brunette girl. The Night class was chuckling beside her.

A blush fitted her cheeks as she pointed upward.

Both vampires looked up. An innocent strand of mistletoe hung on the ceiling. Wine orbs met violet ones, and they took a step back from each other. "You have to kiss!" Kaien cried, as he stared at both rigid vampires.

Kaname sighed and stepped forward, but was pushed back by Zero who was hunched forward with his arms outstretched, keeping the pureblood and arms length away from him.

Zero spun on his heel, and ran out of the room. But everyone saw the huge blush the hunter sported.

Kaname looked at Yuuki and she gave him a hesitant smile. "I'll go find him" she said. "I will go with you, Kiryuu-kun seems to have forgotten his gift" he said, and both brunette's male and female walked out of the room. "If I'd have known, I would think those two are siblings" Saia commented, and she didn't see Kaien's smile falter.

* * *

><p>"Zero?" Yuuki asked softly, knocking on one of the Night class dorm doors. "Go away!" came the muffled but very embarrassed reply. "Come now Kiryuu-kun, it was not that bad" Kaname said coolly. "You go away too!" he yelled. Kaname looked at Yuuki. "Go back to the party dear one. I will talk to Kiryuu" he said. "Don't hurt him" she said, before she slowly walked away.<p>

Kaname opened the door and walked in to find the hunter curled up in a chair, his face covered in his hands. He set the carved box onto the dresser and walked over to the silverette. "It isn't that bad, is it?" Kaname asked. "In front of all those people it is" came Zero's reply, and the brunette understood. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked.

"…"

He didn't get a reply, and Kaname grinned. "Not even a light peck?" he tried again. Zero whipped his head up and glared. Though it didn't look mean. "Shut up!" he hissed, and Kaname grin grew wider. "So if you had kissed me it would have been your first kiss?" Kaname asked.

Zero was beet red by now.

He swung at Kaname, but what he didn't anticipate was that the pureblood would catch his hands and pull him forward, pressing him into a short and soft kiss. When Kaname drew away Zero was stuttering. "Wha-what? Why did you…I mean, why…?" Zero was stumbling over words.

(A/N: Don't you just love a flustered Zero? I do! =w=)

Kaname didn't say anything. He just swooped in for another. Though this time it wasn't soft or slow. "Mnn!" Zero protested, but it was lost in the others mouth. Zero's hands twisted in Kaname's grasp but he didn't let go. He plundered Zero's virgin mouth. Which it was obviously no more. Kaname didn't give Zero a chance to scream bloody murder when he broke the kiss, as he dove back in, capturing Zero's bottom lip between his own.

While they kissed, on Zero's bedside table, the mysterious stone that he had received was slowly changing. The stone that started it all.

* * *

><p>Tbc…<p>

Okay, I had to stop it here. Otherwise I would have written the entire story in this chapter. I don't want that. But still, seven pages. I'm very impressed with myself.

And I hope I made Zero cute enough for this chapter, because I think there's going to be hell to pay in the next chapter from Kaname stealing Zero's first kiss. :3

Well thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter, I hope you liked it, and I hope you like this one. I worked hard-you can tell by the 7, 8 something pages- and I hope you guys will enjoy the next installment of Once in a Blue Moon.

Bye,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	14. Chapter 14

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>Hoorah! The next chapter! Woot! I wonder what will happen. –Sly grin-<p>

And again, I wonder how many times I will say this, but I will try to post a chapter once every few weeks-well I hope as much-. I've sorted my shit out, and have had time to widen my writing skills range, so it as you can probably tell is much better and the chapters have started to get longer. I hope this can continue, but I do not know. After summer school, I will have to return my computer, and I won't have a lot of time to go to the library every day to write.

But because I love you guys so much, I will try my damndest to make it all work out. And in the end, it had better work in my favor. =w=

* * *

><p>Zero: You! How could you do that to me!<p>

Kaname: I don't know, I kind of enjoyed it.

SOPAP: OMG! So you finally have turned to the world of Yaoi?

Kaname: I didn't say that, I just said I enjoyed having Kiryuu submit. –Hides behind a lie-

Zero: Oi!

SOPAP: Uh, huh. Right. Keep telling yourself that.

Kaname: I will thank you.

Zero:...*simmers in welling anger*

* * *

><p>After what happened between them that night, Zero refused to meet eyes with the pureblood, and Kaname found great amusement in that. He would try anything to get the hunter to raise his eyes, even if it was in defiance. He didn't succeed; though he did achieve a sporting bruise on his cheek from Zero hitting him out of sheer embarrassment.<p>

_The first to touch him. The first to kiss him. I wonder what other firsts I will achieve._ Kaname wondered, as he idly twirled a pen in his hand. "Kaname-sama," came Takuma's voice. "Hm?" Kaname murmured out, looking at his long time friend. "This is the third time you have zoned out on me. Shall we continue this later then?" he asked, looking at the pureblood. "Yes" came Kaname's reply, and Takuma bowed before he gathered his stuff and left. Once Takuma had gone, he griped the pen in a tight fist. The shell cracked under the pressure before it fell away, leaving only the ink to drip onto his hand and his desk.

"Something is happening to Zero and I have no idea what it is" he said as he got up to move around. "And it has something to do with that blasted courting stone" he growled under his breath as he looked out of the large bedroom windows. He had been doing that a lot lately. Looking out the windows when he was angry or frusterated.

_There is also the fact to be taken into account that his blood smelled like mine. Kiryuu always wanted to be stronger, but for the stone to be turning him into one of us? Impossible._ Kaname didn't believe one minute of what his brain was telling him.

"Then there is his…pursuer" Kaname mumbled. He didn't like saying stalker. It was slightly degrading for him to say it, and he knew Zero didn't take kindly to having some one tell him he's being _stalked._ "I do not like being left in the daylight**(1)**" he said darkly, and a lamp nearby shattered.

"I must find out more. Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it".

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile:<em>

Zero felt as if he were deteriorating. His head hurt, and he had lost his appetite three days ago. Plus, his body felt, well weird. It was all tingly, almost as if someone had placed a small electrocuter inside of him and turned it on low, only just to annoy the shit out of him. He was currently walking beside Kaname as they made their way to class; though he would still not meet the pureblood's eyes. He _still_ wouldn't.

Zero faltered in his steps. Kaname stopped and looked at him. "Kiryuu-kun?" he asked softly, red eyes searching his. Zero tried to reply, but his words got caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head. But instead of hitting the ground, he fell into soft but strong arms. Kaname swung him up, just as the Day class started to scream. He looked to the Night class. "Calm them" he said as he marched to the headmaster's office, his stride never faltering.

When he swung the doors open, Cross was already there with blankets. As Kaname expected. "What happened?" the headmaster asked softly, as he smoothed out Zero's hair once he had been placed on Kaien's couch. "He fainted in the middle of change over. Vampires cannot get sick, so I have already ruled out that" Kaname replied. Kaien looked at Zero for a moment.

"I think he's dying".

* * *

><p>Kaname laughed. Really laughed. "He may be just a 'D, but he would not die so easily" Kaname said looking at the silverette, and then at the headmaster. "If you aren't going to tell me what is really going on then get out. I have no time to sit and wait while my son dies" he said, his eyes narrowing. Kaname had never seen Kaien Cross angry; to be honest it wasn't very frightening, but he complied with the headmaster's wishes.<p>

He turned around before he had completely walked out. "I cannot tell you, because I do not know myself" he said, before he walked out.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Zero did not get better. It was then that the doctors deemed Zero in a coma like state. The Day class mourned for the silverette, even though they didn't like him, they hadn't wished this on him.<p>

Kaname spent every waking hour searching for more information on the stone and what could have made Zero end up like that, and he didn't know why he cared so much. Yuuki saw him waste away just like Zero, and she didn't know what to do. "Kaname…" Yuuki said softly as she walked up to the man she dearly adored.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry but I can't help him for you. There is nothing" he said, his bright wine orbs now a dull listless colour. "Kaname, I need you to hear something" she said quietly, a soft whisper that caressed him.

She brought out the CD that Zero had given to her on Christmas and put it in the stereo Kaname had in his room for using when he felt on edge. With a few clicks of the buttons, soft music floated through, with Zero's voice.

_I feel screaming, pleading  
>I see the ending<br>Don't you worry  
>You won't be alone<br>I will be in Eden with you_

_When it all comes crashing down  
>And it's winter all year round<br>And the sky is firing  
>And the world is<br>Just a shelter underground  
>When there's nothing left to lose<br>And the lost cannot be found  
>I'll find you<em>

_I will bathe you  
>Lay you in warm sheets<br>Sing you to sleep  
>And as the earth quakes<br>And poison rivers run  
>I will kiss all you tears away<em>

_When it all comes crashing down  
>And it's winter all year round<br>And the sky is firing  
>And the world is<br>Just a shelter underground  
>When there's nothing left to lose<br>And the lost cannot be found  
>I'll find you<em>

_I'll find you_

_When it all comes crashing down  
>And it's winter all year round<br>And the sky is firing  
>And the world is<br>Just a shelter underground  
>When there's nothing left to lose<br>And the lost cannot be found_

_I'll find you_

_I'll find you_

Yuuki came over and hugged the frozen brunette. "Zero tries so hard to make every one else's lives so much better. He tries to be the hero. This once, just this once, let him be the damsel" she said, and Kaname couldn't keep his tears back. He clutched at the small girl, and let his heart go.

The feeling he had felt, turned out to be not for Yuuki at all. "I'm sorry, dear one. I shame you" he said, as his shoulders shook. "No, you haven't. There is no shame in loving another" she said, petting his hair.

"There is no shame".

* * *

><p><em>Zero looked around from where he sat, underneath a blossom tree. He had tried to move, but he was so tired. Zero slid his eyes shut. Maybe a bit of rest wouldn't hurt. Just a bit. <em>

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you"._

_Zero snapped his eyes open and he looked around. A figure walked up to him. "Why wouldn't I?" Zero asked. "Because then I'll take you away from your precious Kaname" it said. Zero snorted. "He is not precious to me" the silverette said. "Believe me". "Oh?" the stranger asked, raising a fine brow_

"_Then he won't mind when I make you mine"._

_Zero's eyes widened. "What?" he blurted out. "The stone was mine and I gave it to you. The minute you picked it up, I lay claim to you" he continued. "No one lays claim to me. I'm no ones property" Zero spat. "Who are you anyway?" Zero asked, looking at the man, who closely resembled Kaname._

"_Me? I am Rido Kuran, and you'd better wake up before I take you away"._

* * *

><p>Kaname stood up, whipping away his tears in disgust. A pureblood never cries. Yuuki just gave him a smile. "Go wake up our Zero, Kaname" she said, and Kaname didn't falter as he set a fast stride to the hunters room.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname sat by Zero's bedside. The hunter was so pale, and his face had sunk in. He truly looked like the dead. Kaname reached forward to stroke Zero's silky locks, but faltered when he reached his head. He slowly let his hand down, and he rubbed Zero's silver hair. Leaning down to Zero's ear he whispered, "Wake up Zero…"<p>

"For me….."

* * *

><p>Tbc...<p>

Yay! Another chapter in the same day! Woot!

**(1) **Okay about Kaname's comment about 'being kept in the daylight' thing. you know the "I don't like being kept in the dark?" well I figured because they were vampires it would change to daylight. xD Yeah, funny way of comparison but what the hell! lol


	15. Chapter 15

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 and over 80 reviews! I feel so proud! TT^TT<p>

And I would just like to say a big happy thank you to Gravity's child who made me go awe with his/her review. I am very touched and happy you think my writing is that good to be able to hide such a character so well. ^^

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Zero: You're all horrible to be encouraging her to do this to me.<p>

SOAPA: Oh shut up! You secretly like it anyway! And how could you give away that I'm a girl! That's like my secret sacred identity!

Zero: Oh, you're mad about that? I have to have sex with the stupid prick!

SOPAP: And pray tell how did you know that there would be sex in this fic? I could have made it so you keep your chastity.

Zero: Well, you know….um…..I just…..

SOPAP: You've heard it boys and girls-and secret authors-. Zero has openly admitted he was waiting for me to post up the sex scene!

* * *

><p>"Wake up Zero…"<p>

"For me….."

* * *

><p><em>Rido looked up. "It seems as if our time has come to an end. But make no mistake, I will have you" he said.<em>

* * *

><p>Zero gasped, his eyes opening wide. He shot out of bed, and nearly colliding with Kaname's chest. "Zero!" he called out. "Mother Fuck!" he cried, rubbing his nose. "What's wrong?" Kaname asked as he tried to guide Zero back to his bed to rest. "Your whole family tree is what's wrong!" Zero hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the pureblood. "Your uncle is the creep who was watching, tailing, <em>and <em>doing all the stalking! What is it with the Kuran's and world domination?" Zero wailed.

"Excuse me?" Kaname asked, clearly confused and not liking it one bit.

"Let me make this clear, I will not be wooed or claimed by any pureblood that has a relation to you; and I most certainly will not be claimed by the likes of _you_" Zero spat, and Kaname flinched. His gaze was downcast. "I see…" he said. Was it just Zero, or did Kaname's voice sound….weaker? "I will leave you to your…ah…..recovery" Kaname said before he briskly walked out of the room. But not before running into the dresser.

Zero sat down on his bed in mild shock. Had he actually _hurt_ the pureblood? Now Zero actually felt a little bad. A caress on his shoulder had him scowling. "_Careful, your beginning to care"_

"Oh shut up".

* * *

><p>Takuma was in his office when Kaname walked in. "Is the hunter awake?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, he is. Kiryuu seems to be in fine condition" Kaname said, with a little hurt evident in his voice. "Did he say anything to you?" Takuma asked looking at his long time friend, as Kaname sat down at his desk. "Zero is being pursued by Rido" Kaname commented. "He also mentioned my family tree" he said. "Mentioned about…" Takuma urged. "Let's just say my family tree has lots of nuts in it, and leave it at that" Kaname replied gloomily as he let his head bang on the mahogany wood table.<p>

* * *

><p>It was many hours later that Zero found himself looking at the stone he had received from Rido Kuran.<em> "It is very beautiful. Choose me and I can give you such things every day for the rest of your life"<em>

"I don't want these stupid things for the rest of eternity!" Zero snapped. _"So my cute little hunter is smart as well. This will go well in our offspring"_

"Oh, _excuse me_; I don't remember agreeing to even be by you" Zero hissed as he slammed the rock down on the bedside table. _"Oh, temper, temper. We will have to work on that" came Rido's sickeningly sweet voice. _"Whatever" Zero growled as he marched over to the door. Wrenching it open, he almost fell on his backside in surprise when Kaname Kuran was in front with his hand raised ever so slightly, in a stance for knocking.

"Oh, I was just coming to see you" Zero said, as he moved aside to let the pureblood in. "You are feeling better no?" Kaname asked as he looked at the silverette. Zero nodded. "The chairman has been notified, and he saw the hunter step back ever so slightly. "He has agreed to let you rest" Kaname continued, and he watched as Zero relaxed; if a little bit.

"I just wanted…"

"I just wanted…"

Embarrassed, they tried again.

"No you go first…"

"No you go first…"

Flustered, Zero went first. "I just wanted to apologize for freaking out earlier. It's just I don't take kindly to two pureblood's laying claim and using me as a tug-of-war dummy" Zero said, and Kaname blushed. Actually blushed. Clearing his throat, Kaname controlled his emotions. "I never had the intentions of controlling you, but I want to make my intentions clear to you. I want you Zero Kiryuu, and I very well intend to have you" he said, looking at the silverette who had steadily gone redder and redder after each word. "I won't be yours. I _won't_" he said his voice wavering a bit. "We will see" Kaname replied.

"I think you should leave" Zero whispered his shaking hand pointing to the door.

Nodding Kaname left and Zero slid to his knees cupping his burning face in his hands. _"You should just choose and get it over with" _Rido said_,_ his voice echoing around Zero's mind. "I won't choose any one" Zero whispered, sounding unsure of himself.

"_We shall see"_

* * *

><p>Kaname's relationship changed with Zero after that. The hunter was trying to shy away but the pureblood was advancing, every time Zero would move back. It was like a never ending game of chess. Zero was growing restless by the day. He didn't know what was wrong! <em>"Just listen already Zero!"<em>

"Shut up!" Zero screeched.

"I'm sorry?" came the reply of Kaname Kuran. Zero whirled around with wide eyes. "Not you!" he cried. "Rido's inside me!" he yelled at the brunette. There was silence as Zero took the time to review the words he used. He flushed. "Well not i-in me, but he's….in my head. He's i-in my head and he won't shut the _fuck up_!" Zero said, hitting his head with the last two words.

"Help me, I don't know how to get rid of the bastard!" he said clutching at his head. "Just ignore him that used to work for me" Kaname said. "Don't you think I've tried? Do you know how hard it is to ignore your loony nut of an uncle?" Zero said his voice raising. _"I take offence to that"_

Kaname sighed. They were now in his own chambers and he could freely talk with the hunter. "I could help you, but it would need a certain rush of emotions" he said a glint in his wine orbs that Zero didn't understand. "U-um I think I'll just try by myself" Zero stuttered out as he turned to leave. Zero was suddenly caught in the grip of a pureblood, and spun around. Kaname's lips covered Zero's and the silverette's eyes widened in shock, and a lusty haze of pleasure.

When Kaname released Zero a few minutes later, the silverette's cheeks were flushed a perfect shade of red. "I thought you said you would get rid of Rido?" Zero asked accusingly. "Do you still hear him?" Kaname asked his voice a little smug. Zero was silent a moment. "He's gone" Zero replied. "You overdid him from your system from the pleasure you experienced" Kaname said, and Zero's eyes widened. "Though I am afraid that I still need a little more" he teased and took a step closer to Zero, who drew out Bloody Rose. "If you want to actually achieve something with me, then stop your mindless tricks!" Zero seethed.

Kaname was quiet a moment. "Very well" he said. "I will take you on a date then". Zero's eyes grew to dinner plates. "A d-date?" he asked. Kaname nodded. "Yes. I will prove to you that I deserve you" Kaname said before he gave Zero a quick peck on the cheek and ushered him out into the hall. Zero stood there wide eyed, hand holding his cheek. "A date?" he wondered out loud, and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him that moment. Zero walked away in half a daze.

* * *

><p>"<em>What Kaname doesn't realize is that he has two days to make Zero love him, or the silver haired beauty will be mine for the taking. The ripe fresh age of seventeen. Oh how I will enjoy hearing him scream as I ravish his body, until he and everybody else knows that he is mine. Inside and out" Ride said cackling with laughter as he envisioned the silverette, his belly rounded with pregnancy, his features softened due to motherhood, and his strong muscles shrinking to be soon filled with milk, that he would enjoy taking.<em>

_Again and again._

* * *

><p>Tbc…<p>

Okay, I have now creeped myself out with my ability to scare the piss out of a panda bear. O.o

I hope you like it. I'm trying to give it more tension. Yes the sexual tension is at its highest too. xD

Tata!

Until later,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	16. Authors Note

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


	17. Chapter 16

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 16 (the real one)

* * *

><p>OMG! I can't believe that I have so many awesome reviewers! :D 111 reviews?! Plus 101 Dalmatians! XD Then there's 138 follows. I love you guys! So, so very much!<p>

So as to the request from ben4kevin who I applaud for staying with me through thick and thin (seriously, he's reviewed all of my stories, and I think almost every chapter in them) so I am updating this story. So say thank you! ~ To ben4kevin who beat you all in the ninja art of reviewing! x)

I was going over the last chapter I put up so I could get the gears rolling and I can still say that the last paragraph I wrote that was for Rido, still gives me the willies. D: There you have it; even the one who writes the stories freaks herself out.

Lol, so I hope you like this chapter as I spent extra time on it to make it longer because I would like to have just two chapters for it to represent the two days, but if I have to I'll make as many as four chapters.

* * *

><p>Zero struggled to get out of it. But yet, he was forced into the inevitable. A date.<p>

With Kaname Kuran.

Zero sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, as he gazed out the window of the Pagani Huayrathat he was currently seated into. Kaname Kuran, being the said owner of the Pagani Huayra. The silverette glowered, as the trees swished by. _Why did I agree to this?_ He asked himself, glad for once when there was no reply. "Where are we going?" Zero asked for the twentieth time, and he smirked as he watched the brunette grit his teeth.

If he could annoy the shit out of the driver for however long he could; well that was fine by him.

Kaname gripped the steering wheel tightly and using his pureblood powers he quickly and effectively shut Zero up…in a most _sensual_ way. His aura slithered around Zero, dancing its way around his sensitive spots. It effectively shut him up.

The bonus was the red face he got.

Grinning to himself, Kaname let his aura recede, leaving the poor blushing silverette flustered, and holding his body closely and near the car door as if that were the only thing keeping him away from that _nasty _power.

* * *

><p>When Kaname entered the next town, he still had that grin on his face and Zero was pressed against the door as far as it would let him. Zero grumbled under his breath as the pureblood pulled into an empty parking lot. Looking around Zero noticed that they had entered a park, but that no one was around.<p>

"My parents used to take me here when I was little, but it's long abandoned now" Kaname said, answering Zero's now lost question. "And you brought me here why?" Zero asked looking around as he scanned the area. He wished that he had bloody rose. Kaname had swiped it from him before they left.

"Oh don't be a baby" Kaname said as he got out of the car and started walking for the grass only to stumble and almost, _almost_ land on his face.

"Oops" Zero muttered as he marched on ahead.

Kaname sighed. Looked as if he had his work cut out for him, if he was going to settle this rough storm that was Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

><p>They walked around for a while, both relaxing a bit after the long car ride. "This place is very nice" Zero commented as they rested in front of an old tree. Zero looked up at it and studied it. Its branches were long, stretched out some ways and some gnarled at the ends.<p>

"This was actually where my mother and father decided to get married" Kaname said, a hand rested on the old rough bark of the tree.

Zero looked at Kaname for a moment. "You really do love you fami-_ly_!" Zero screeched out that last part as he felt something slide down his shirt. "Gah!" he cried out. "Zero a spider has made its way down your shirt, I can see the thread" Kaname said looking right above his head, and Zero wriggled. "Get it _out_!" he hissed. Kaname smirked. "Do you not like spiders?" he asked.

"No! Spiders make babies, and then their babies make more babies, and then their babies make even _more_ babies! It's a never ending cycle!" he cried out.

Zero's wrist was grabbed by Kaname and the silverette was pulled forward. He thumped into the pureblood's broad chest and he stared up at him, a blush making its way onto the prefect's cheeks.

Kaname's other hand delved down the silverette's shirt and said silverette deftly squeaked in surprise. Zero closed his eyes because he didn't want to look at the other because of their circumstance. A blush was evident on Zero's face as Kaname's cool hand delved deeper down his shirt.

Kaname pulled him forward yet again, and Zero was forced to straddle the pureblood's hips. Zero's shirt was now half on, and half lying limply at his shoulders. His hands skimmed down farther and Zero shifted, his warm breath puffing against Kaname's skin.

As Kaname's fingers felt the skin beneath the shirt, his lips were feeling the skin above it too. Zero squirmed, feeling warmth on both parts. Kaname's lips trailed up to his own, and the pureblood pecked them once before going to for a deeper kiss.

Zero made a muffled protest as the hand under his shirt, went down farther into his pants to cup at a round globe that made up his bottom.

Zero broke the kiss panting. "Kuran?" he asked. Kaname turned his wine orbs to him, indicating that he was listening.

"There was no spider was there?" he asked.

"Nope, it was a piece of bark" the pureblood said.

His reply was smug, and it accompanied a sharp squeeze to his ass that had Zero's face flooding with a red tint that covered the already evident blush, making his cheeks darker. "Gah!" Zero cried pushing at Kaname's shoulders. He climbed off of the pureblood and stalked off towards the car fixing his shirt as he stomped quite dramatically actually.

Kaname followed not in least bit sorry.

* * *

><p>Zero's stomache grumbled and he looked at it in mourning.<p>

_I know _he thought.

"When are we going to get there?" he asked as his tummy gave another hungry gurgle. "Were here now" Kaname replied as he pulled into an expensive looking restaurant. Zero looked down at his white dressy shirt and ripped jeans.

The pureblood looked over at him in amusement.

"You look fine, you don't have to be all fancied up" he said, his voice rumbling through the hunter making him shiver._ Though I won't have a problem if you are, and maybe even fancied down_ the pureblood thought, willing himself to not imagine it get hard; because then that would be a problem, now wouldn't it.

"And how pray tell do you know that?" Zero tartly replied. "Because I own the place" Kaname said, and Zero's eyes widened slightly. "You what?" Zero asked.

"The Kuran's are a powerful and richly built aristocratic family. Did you not think that we owned businesses?" he replied as the car rumbled to a stop. Zero felt his cheeks warm. He had given it a thought before, but he didn't think that his hunch was true.

They exited the car without words, and Zero followed the pureblood as they entered the building. Zero felt his mouth drop at the sight of the _very _well furbished room. High ceilings with pure crystal chandeliers and what looked to be porcelain floors.

_If he's trying to woo me its working_ Zero thought.

Those that were in there gave the silverette a look of disgust as he passed them with Kaname.

"Don't mind them, their a little spoiled and seeing a hunter with me-a pureblood has set them on edge" He said. Zero snorted. "What am I going to do, poke you in the eye with my straw?" he asked and Kaname chuckled. "Who knows what you'll do" was the pureblood's reply.

* * *

><p>They were lead to a private room, where no one could bother them. <em>And where no one can hear me cry for help <em>Zero gulped. Zero sat across from Kaname, it was so they could look at each other, but Zero was making that quite difficult not meeting him in the eye. Kaname could feel embarrassment rolling off of him in waves. And you could tell the silverette felt awkward by just his posture.

"Zero, why did you come with me today?" Kaname asked softly and Zero looked up in surprise.

"I…I'm not sure" he replied, fiddling with his fingers. "When I'm with you that creep Rido stays out of my head, and I guess I sort of…like being around…you" Zero said this uncertainly. Kaname smiled.

"But you're still a perv" Zero hastily added, his cheeks flushing.

To save himself from further embarrassment, Zero hastily picked up the menu, pulling it up so that his red cheeks were behind it. Kaname chuckled. "Choose anything you want" he said, his eyes shining with a new found light he hadn't had in years.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

Okay I decided to make it a good even 20 chapters, so that means their little date :D will be put in to another chapter. That's right, you get to finish the last part of their date _next _time.

So I hope I keep you on your toes until then!

As for the _spider _incident. I couldn't help myself! Lmao~ It was too good a chance to pass up. Zero and I have the same views on spiders though. I have no problem with them at all if they don't crawl on me.

And when they come into my house, they come into _my _territory, so I make no such promises to keep them in my house left un-squashed.

So ta-ta 'till tommorow! XD I did a tttt thing there. Lol

Much love and Yaoi filled kisses!  
>ShadowsOfPenAndPaper<p> 


	18. Author Note

Okay so you guys. I just posted up a new story. Me and a friend made a fused account. It's called StrangersOfShadow.

I ask you to go check it out. She's really nervous about her writing, so please be nice.

I helped her out a lot. She came up with the plot line and told me what to write.

So I hope you like it….If you check it out.

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	19. Author's Note -Please read-

Okay you guys…-rotten tomato soars through the air- Don't be angry….-horrifyingly rotten cabbage- I know I've been saying that I'll try to update more, but I'm not catching my muse, it's running away from me faster than I would from SlenderMan.

I did say that I would update Once in A Blue Moon….I lied. I got an idea for a new one shot story and am currently working on it. I got it mostly from my absolute favorite movie, 'The Princess Bride'. I realized I hadn't seen it in a while and then my story baby was born. I do need a title for the little bastard, so if you have any suggestions hit me with a PM. Don't…really hit me…

I am also turning 18 real soon, and I've been cleaning and packing up A LOT-and I really mean a lot- of my things, because I'll be moving out. Plus I also have been cramming like non stop for a stupid college level math test…-am still in high school- that is horribly hard, and I also have normal classes to attend.

As you can see, I am quite busy. I have not left you at all. I just have a lot on my plate-there is so much I want to cry-.

Then I have one last piece of information to give you all. When school ends, I will be going on a school trip with some of my friends to Yellowstone. We will be there for a week. I'm going to be blogging about it, so if you want to know about my adventures, then I can direct you to my livejournal.

My pen name is : the_it_capsule -you see what I did there-. If you have a livejournal I ask you to follow/friend me whatever it is, because I have no one on there. It's like a ghost town…XD which is where I will also be going on my trip. I will also be promoting my FanFiction on there. I will have my FF polls on there and pretty much what stories I will do next, I will take requests from my livejournal.

So I hope you can forgive me…-flying pumpkin-….where did that come from? Aren't those supposed to be out of season..? I hope you can forgive me for being so out of things lately…well, the entire time really. And I hope you wait for my new baby. I'm hoping to have it out before this Sunday…which is easter. So wait out for it. (=

Thanks and a whole lot of loves,

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	20. Chapter 17

Once in a Blue Moon

Rating: M (Mature)

Beta: My friend on Yahoo

Summary: It is said that every blue moon, a change happens to the one who deserves it most. This change will alter the vampire race forever.

Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, so I noticed as I was checking over my story that I have quite the number of Authors notes in it. So subtracting those, I come up with about 16 chapters. That leaves four more. Now I can really make it yummy! :D So not counting the A/N's I will have an even twenty chapters! ^^ Actually I may just take away those Author Note's once the story is over. Who knows? I certainly don't.

* * *

><p>Zero continued to look at his menu, his cheeks still heated. Across from him, Kaname stared holes into his menu. He fidgeted uncomfortably, not daring to steal a glance at the other. Kaname looked at the blushing silverette. Even if he couldn't see him, he could still smell the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Everything is so expensive…" Zero mumbled looking at all the food items uncertainly. "Choose anything that looks yummy" Kaname said from the other side of the table. It was fun to see the other so out of his element. Zero's stomach gurgled again pitifully, and Zero chose the next picture he saw; and was glad that it wasn't something totally nasty. Zero closed the menu, knowing he couldn't hide behind it forever. "What did you choose?" Kaname asked, and Zero had to reopen his menu. "The…" Zero couldn't quite pronounce it. Kaname watched as the other turned the menu inside out before turning it around to face him. Zero pointed at the top picture, and Kaname nodded. "Don't feel bad about not being able to pronounce it. It's French" he said as Zero once again placed the menu down. "Why are you doing this?" Zero asked softly, looking at his fingers which were twisting in his lap.<p>

Kaname stared at him. Never had he seen Zero so unsure of himself. "These new sides that I'm seeing of you interest me. Knowing that you have other sides to yourself than the cold distant one urged me to pursue you" Kaname replied, and Zero then watched as he smirked. "I also like your reactions to me when I pleasure you" he said.

"Damn you!" Zero spat.

Looking away with a huff Zero crossed his arms over his chest. Motioning for the waiter that stood off to the side, Kaname murmured something in French that sound an awful lot like 'pancakes' to Zero. The waiter, nodding, took their menus and walked off. Zero looked at the pureblood questioningly. "I took your moment of silence to order our food" he said and once again, Zero's stomach continued its cry for help. Both stared at each other for a long moment. "Come here…" Kaname murmured. It wasn't an order, but Zero found himself obeying it anyway. He stood in front of the pureblood, and Kaname's slim fingers found their way to his hips. Pulling, the pureblood seated the silverette on top his lap. Zero flushed but didn't remove himself from Kaname's person. "Why are you allowing this?" Kaname asked, this time the question directed at the other. "I don't know…" Zero confessed. "Maybe….because I don't totally hate what you're doing" he continued quietly. Zero leaned down just as the pureblood leaned up. Lips met in a mot sensual and innocent way, and Zero shivered at the contact. Even as his body welcomed the contact, Zero's mind still held him back. Yes he enjoyed the feelings Kaname was igniting inside of him, but at the same time his entire being screamed out at him to not trust the other.

Kaname hummed around Zero's lips and his hands griped the other's hips tighter. Zero shifted, his body registering the pain only slightly. A slight cough to their right made them both freeze. Zero broke away from the pureblood's grasp and returned to his seat, nearly dying in mortification. He felt to warm, and he didn't like the look the water gave him as he set down their food. "Kaname-sama…" the waiter said bowing to the other. A flash of annoyance crossed the pureblood's face as the other bowed. "Yes?" he asked. "Since you are here, the manager has asked for you to come and visit with him" the waiter said, throwing a glare at the silverette. Zero flushed when Kaname glared at the man in black. "May I ask for what?" Kaname asked. "I was planning on enjoying my date…" Kaname looked at Zero. _With this hot piece of meat_, though Kaname let that last part slide off his answer. "It is quite important. Somehow we are…" the waiter broke off and stared at Zero for a long second. Leaning up to Kaname's ear he started whispering. Even with Zero's vampiric hearing, it was too low for him to hear. Kaname sighed, as he stood up. "I am truly sorry Zero, but I must take my leave. I will be back soon. Feel free to eat and order whatever else you like" with that, Kaname strode out of the secluded room, the mean looking waiter following.

Zero stared after the both of them, stunned. "What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

><p>Zero looked at the tablecloth with a bored expression. He didn't know how long the other had been gone, but it was long enough for him to eat his dinner, take a few bites of the other's and make a family out of ice cubes. They were melted by now, and left a big wet spot on the white satin cloth.<p>

His eye lids felt heavy, and he started to sag in his chair. He hadn't been getting any sleep because of the voice always talking and keeping him up. Surprisingly, it hadn't piped up once the pureblood had left the room. Zero looked around. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a short nap. Just until the other came back, Zero promised himself. Laying his head on the folded arms on the table, Zero closed his half-mast eyes and fell into one of the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Kaname once again sighed. "With all due respect, how did you get this job again?" he asked to the now red, manager. <em>Taunting the manager will not let you get back to Zero anytime soon<em> the angelic side of Kaname told him. _But it is so much more fun to see him turn different shades of colour_ the not so good side of Kaname said, from the deepest darkest part of the purebloods mind. "You are not losing any money. I have gone over it over ten times" Kaname said, and by his body language, you could tell that he was losing his patience. "But…Kaname-sama!" the man protested. "Enough!" Kaname hissed, his red eyes flashing. "You have kept me away from my date long enough" with that Kaname stood up and strode out of the room, his aura fluctuating angrily. Stopping just outside the door, Kaname sighed. Breathing slowly, he hid his aura and smiling once it was completely gone, he walked in. The sight that came to his eyes made him freeze and stare in wonder. Zero was curled up, head resting on his arms. His face was calm, not set on a scowl nor did he have frown lines. His silver hair was bunched up on one side from his shifting, and Kaname couldn't help but think him adorable.

Kaname walked over to the sleeping silverette, making sure that his aura was well kept. He gazed at the other, watching him sleep. _When did I realize that I wanted Zero?_ He wondered. In all fact, he didn't know why…and that scared him. He continued to watch Zero absentmindedly as the silverette slept. Zero shifted and Kaname froze, in mid reach. He had been going to touch Zero's soft hair, but the slight move from said silverette had him practically frozen as a statue. Kaname gave a small smile. What had this boy done to him? Perhaps it was a good thing. Still looking at the other male, Kaname made up his mind. Dinner could wait for him. Gently, as to not jostle the sleeping silverette, Kaname maneuvered the other out of the chair and into his arms. Zero fit so perfectly there, and Kaname couldn't hold back the shudder of desire that coursed through him when he watched as Zero's slim and soft, sinewy fingers gripped into his shirt in a tight grip. The guests that were still there when they had walked in gasped in surprise and horror at seeing their pureblood leader carrying an ex-human.

And a hunter nonetheless.

Kaname ignored them all.

All he cared about what the sleeping silver haired beauty in his arms. He reached the car in record time, and using his pureblood powers he opened the passenger door. Just as he was gently placing the silverette down onto leather seats, Zero mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes. Kaname froze, looking at the disoriented silverette. Zero stared on in sleepy confusion. Kaname couldn't stop himself, and the pureblood covered Zero's mouth with his own. Zero uttered a small noise in the back of his throat. It sounded content, as if he were being pampered. His fingers wrapped into mahogany hair as he pulled the pureblood into the seat with him. Kaname now sat in with him, his legs on either side of the silverette's thighs and knees digging into the soft plush leather, his arms hanging up by Zero's head and his hands gripped silver hair. He pulled only slightly harsher than he intended to, but his eyes widened in shock at hearing the mewl that passed the silverette's lips. Kaname felt a slow smile weave onto his face, his features lighting up. It seemed as if Zero hadn't figured out how to lock away his vampire side yet. As much as Kaname would have loved to continue what was happening at the moment, he decided that it was enough. Anymore and he would have ravished the boy, and Kaname knew that in a car was not the best place for one's first time.

Shifting Kaname moved off of the other and swiftly dove into the driver's seat. A very ungraceful move, but Zero didn't let him get to his seat by walking around. Zero was still looking on in sleepy content as Kaname pulled out of the parking lot that contained the most pompous assed vampires around.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm working really hard for you guys. I hope that this chapter lasts a little longer as I want to add a little more. We shall see where my fingers take me. I hope you like it so far, I hope to add some more lemon but that's only if Zero here will let me. *Motions to Zero who now held lengthy rope* Zero: Lemon my ass! D: *Grabs Pen and drags her away* Nuu!~ I need to finish this chapter! *fingers scraping the ground*

* * *

><p>Zero opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly to dissipate the fog above his vision. Stifling a yawn, Zero sat up and stretched, his back cracking relieving some of the stress on his muscles. Looking around, Zero noted that his was not his room. And nor was it the Moon Dorms. "You're in my apartment" came the answer he was looking for. Zero turned to stare at the pureblood, who was leaning in the doorway to the room he was currently in. Staring at the pureblood Zero felt his face nearly melt off when he recalled what he had done in the car not hours before. Zero glared at the other. Kaname smirked, and pushed himself off of the wall. "Do not worry. I did nothing to you" he commented. <em>Nothing you didn't already ask for <em>he continued this inside his own head for protection from the silverette's wrath. "Why did you stop?" Zero asked quietly, his face still feeling hot. "Because you would never have forgiven me" Kaname replied. "…And if I didn't want you to stop?" this came out even quieter than Zero's previous question, and Kaname nearly tripped when he heard it. He stared at Zero with wide eyes, and watched as he blushed again. It seemed as if the silverette couldn't stop blushing once he started.

Kaname found it adorable.

Kaname walked over to the blushing silverette and kneeled in front of him. Cupping Zero's flushed face in one hand; he brought the other's face closer to his. Their breaths mingled as Kaname paused, letting the other have a chance to back out. Zero didn't draw away, and Kaname took that chance to close the distance. Their lips met softly, and as they continued their slow dance Kaname pushed the other back onto the bed. Kaname's tongue laved at his bottom lip, and Zero didn't know what to do. His breathing sped up, and his breath hitched when the brunette's tongue poked past his lips. Zero parted his teeth and let Kaname's slick tongue breach past his lips. It tasted him everywhere it could reach, caressing his gums and trying to entice his own tongue to play. Zero let his tongue shyly nudge against Kaname's, and he gasped when the pureblood's wrapped around his own. Kaname shivered when he felt the other respond to his advances and couldn't help but think back into the far recesses of his mind…_take that you stupid uncle of mine_. Zero's fingers found purchase into mahogany hair as he pulled the other closer, needing the warmth that Kaname brought. Zero shifted gasping when heat coursed through his entire being.

"Kaname…" he moaned, breaking the kiss. Kaname returned Zero to the spot he had been in; and in turn he too moaned, as their awakening arousals rubbed together through their clothes.

Zero panted, his arms grabbing at the pureblood desperately, as the other attacked his neck with nips and open mouthed kisses. It seemed as if the pureblood had a thing for his neck. Zero didn't mind, all he concentrated on at the moment was the feelings Kaname was dropping onto him. Cool hands pushed his shirt up to trace a slim stomach and hips. With his shirt bunched up on his shoulders all Zero could see was cloth, and with Kaname now holding both of his hands he couldn't do anything to greedily watch him. "Hah!.." Zero gasped as a warm tongue slithered over a perked nipple. Zero felt himself flush when he turned his head to whimper into a pillow. Kaname's stray hand went underneath him to push upwards, forcing his body to arch against the others, and Zero mewled when his hips raised just enough to rub at Kaname's leg. Kaname shuddered, loving the reactions coming from the other. His lips trailed down to suck at a protruding hip bone, and he left a very noticeable hickey there. Feeling satisfied, he moved back up to once again capture the silverette's lips. Zero's surprise was taken in by the others lips, as Zero greedily kissed back. Fangs rubbed together, as this kiss was nothing but sweet. Zero stiffened in the other's arms. His fangs had caught on Kaname's lower lip and punctured through. Zero started to tremble, and Kaname drew away. "Don't be like that" he whispered stroking Zero's cheek. "Blood sharing is a very intimate form for us" he continued by puncturing his now healed bottom lip and covering Zero lips again. The taste exploded on Zero's sensory buds and his tongue now freely roamed the pureblood's mouth. Kaname drew up, taking Zero with him, and the silverette now sat on Kaname's lap. "I…I don't think" Zero wiggled his way out of Kaname's arms and off of his lap. He was flushed; all the blood was going to two places. His head, and his groin. It was making him light headed. Kaname moved back in to once again capture the silverette's lips. Breaking apart, Kaname stared at the trembling silverette. A flush had settled over the parts that he could see, and small hickeys marred Zero's neck. Kaname leaned down he licked the outer shell of Zero's ear, smirking when he heard a small squeal. "Time's up" was all he said before he began to unfasten his jeans. Zero felt a sexual thrill at seeing Kaname in that state, but he also felt an ounce of fear too.

"I'm at my limit and what you did in the car…" Kaname broke off shuddering. Zero blushed again, and tried to shift away when the purebloods hands roamed to pop the buttons off of his pants. Zero pulled his shirt down just as the pureblood wrestled him out of his jeans. _Oh my god this is so embarrassing! _Zero's thoughts were going haywire with sexual tension, and Kaname just sat there watching him get flustered. Zero whimpered as cold hand traced patterns on his naked inner thighs. "Zero…" Kaname whispered, and the hormonally unstable silverette looked up at the man tormenting him. "Will you let me have you?" he asked softly and Zero's eyes widened before a soft shudder went through him. "Will you let me love you, and cherish you?" he asked, a hand going down to clasp on Zero's thigh, dragging the other back to him. After those words were uttered, Kaname watched as Zero smiled, a real one; one that was directed at him.

Kaname pulled Zero back up so he rested on top of him. Zero blushed, but his body accepted the lavishing attention the pureblood gave him. The smell of blood fermented the air, and a slick finger prodded against Zero's bottom. Zero tensed as one slick finger entered him, but sighed at the heady sensation of being prepared with Kaname's blood. His nose brushed against the column of Kaname's throat and he purred like a kitten. A second finger brushed past his clenched opening and Zero's hips spread a little more. The fingers buried tightly inside his clenching channel stretched, thrust and prodded. Zero moaned, his hips undulating to the slow rhythm Kaname's fingers created.

Withdrawing his fingers, Kaname released his aching erection from its confines, his pants sliding down to his knees. Kaname's hands slid up Zero's perspiration slick back, hugging the other to his chest. "K-Kaname…" Zero sighed as the other entered him. His body tightened with a slight twinge of pain, but he welcomed it. "I love you…" Kaname whispered as he began to move. He brought the silverette to threatening heights of pleasure. Kaname claimed Zero many times that night. And while Zero's body was conquered, the stone was turning a pure bright red.

* * *

><p><em>Tbc…<em>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this. I actually forgot that I had been writing it, so I decided to quickly finish the chapter and post it up for you guys. I believe there's one more chapter for you guys, so wait out for it!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


End file.
